


baby, be patient for me

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I chose you, EJ… it’s always been you. Since the very start.”





	baby, be patient for me

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe they actually got MARRIED
> 
> title from Someone New by BANKS

He’s in his car before he knows it, driving down the empty streets. The sky is overcast, filled with heavy, dark clouds that threaten to burst at a moment’s notice. This is Vancouver. It’s always raining or snowing or some ungodly combination of the two.

His foot presses down more firmly onto the accelerator and he glances at the bag of his things that he packed haphazardly. Fuck, he can barely remember packing it, doesn’t know if he packed underwear or a toothbrush or anything of the sort. He just knows that he needed to get out of there, needed to leave before Arryn started yelling again.

Eliza lives fifteen minutes from his house.

He knows the road like the back of his hand, which is a good thing since, if anyone were to ask him how he got there, he wouldn’t be able to answer. He’s pretty sure that he blows through a few stop signs on the way and is doing at least thirty above the speed limit.

He makes it there in ten.

It starts to drizzle when he pulls up to the curb.

She gave him the code to her apartment when she first moved in and he doesn’t think twice about entering it instead of asking to be buzzed up. It’s a testament to how often he comes over that the doorman just nods at him as he makes for the stairs, taking them two at a time. Her apartment is on the third floor and he hesitates for only just a second before knocking at the door.

It’s a Tuesday, just a few days after the wrap party for the season and he knows that she’s probably eating take out while rewatching old episodes of  _ Penny Dreadful _ .

She answers the door after a minute or so, with her hair clipped back and wearing her glasses. It’s a weeknight and it’s so clear that she has nowhere to go, doesn’t expect to be doing anything else other than staying in with Bowie, that it makes his heart clench.

“Bob,” she blinks when it finally registers to her that it’s him standing there in her doorway. Her lips curl up into that oh so familiar smile. “Hi.”

He can’t help but smile back, despite the flurry of emotion that’s churning in his stomach at the moment. “Hi.”

“Are you okay?” she frowns, looking him over from head to toe and the frowning some more. He can’t blame her. He knows what he looks like showing up at her apartment at 8:47 on a Tuesday night, face pinched and creased, unshaven, and hair sticking up every which way.

“I--” he opens his mouth to speak, to talk around it all, and then closes it, swallowing heavily.

After a beat he says, “Arryn and I broke up.”

Eliza blinks. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to come inside?” she asks, holding the door open a bit wider.

“I should, shouldn’t I.”

“I assume you didn’t just come to tell me you broke up,” she says wryly as he toes off his shoes by the door. Bowie comes running from the kitchen, his nails scratching against the hardwood floors and Bob absentmindedly bends down to scratch behind his ear. “It could’ve been sent via text.”

“Yeah I know,” he says as he slumps down on her sofa.

She disappears for a moment and when she returns she’s holding two cans of beer, one for her and one for him.

“What happened?”

“You know, the usual,” he shrugs, pulling the tab open.

“The usual never caused you two to break up before.”

“It was bad this time.”

“Bad enough to break up.”

Bob shoots her an exasperated look and she’s quick to defend herself. “What? It’s true! She’s insecure and picks a fight, you two argue, and then tomorrow you apologise by buying her flowers or something. It’s happened before.”

“It was different this time,” he mutters and she snorts.

“Really? How so.”

He looks up at her, meeting her gaze, and says, “Because this time she actually gave me an ultimatum.”

It feels like time stops and Eliza freezes in place under the intensity of his stare. Her throat is dry all of a sudden and she finds herself licking her lips.

“What kind of ultimatum?” she whispers, as though the moment would fracture at any given second.

Bob smiles without humour as he looks at her, his hand coming to rest atop hers. “Her or you.”

He can’t help but look at her, to trace the contours of her face with his eyes as she tries to digest what he just said, and when she looks back up at him her eyes are glossy.

“And you chose…?”

“You,” he says, soft, giving her hand a slight squeeze. “I chose you, EJ… it’s always been you. Since the very start.”

She lets out a small, watery laugh. “Always? Even when I was 16 and you held the elevator for me?”

He knocks her shoulder into hers playfully. “I’m talking about when we moved here. When I got to know you better and when you became my best friend and… just all of it.”

The ‘ _ and when i fell in love with you _ ’ lies between them in the silence that follows and he knows she picks up on it. How could she not?

After everything they’ve been through together these past six years, after all the misunderstandings and disagreements and different paths they took that still brought them here in the end. After he dated his ex for years while still being in love with another woman.

She has to know. Has to know what she means to him and has to at least feel something similar since she’s looking up at him like that, eyes red rimmed and glossy with her glasses askew and hair falling loose.

She knows of his past, of his previous transgressions and yet she still looks at him like  _ that _ .

God, he wants to tell her everything about how he feels, about how his heart felt like it was being ripped in two every time he had to downplay his affections. How when Arryn snapped at him that evening, telling him to choose, that there was never a moment of hesitation on his part.

He wants to tell her all of this but his heart, his terrible,  _ stupid _ , too large heart, gets jammed in his throat and he can’t find a way to get the words out.

So instead he leans in close, her hand still small in his while he carefully, delicately,  _ tenderly _ runs a finger down her cheek.

“You’ve always been my first choice, EJ,” he murmurs, “And you always will be.”

“Bob--”

“I know it’s a lot right now, but I mean it. And if you don’t-- if you don’t want this anymore just say the word and I’ll back off,” he rambles on, “You’re too important to me.”

“You think I would’ve have stuck around through all of that if I didn’t want this?” she asks, trying to look annoyed but her expression is belied by the wide smile breaking across her face and a breath stutters out from between his lips, a ghost of a laugh.

“You’ve always been my only choice,” she says, soft, as she leans in to close the gap between them, “There’s never been anyone else but you.”

Kissing Eliza isn’t anything new.

He still remembers their first kiss, the two of them drunk off of overly expensive wine and high off life, like it was yesterday and not almost five years prior. He still remembers the hundreds of kisses that occurred from then to now. Some soft, some biting, some full of emotion. But this one is different and quite possibly his favourite of them all.

This one is soft and slow and it feels like the universe itself sighs and sets things back to rights when their lips finally meet, feeling like they’ve finally come home after a long voyage out at sea. 

Before he would suck her lip into his mouth or bite down and Eliza would lick across the seam of his mouth, trying to kick things up a notch but now. Now they savour it, clinging to each other and trembling just ever so slightly as it finally dawns on them that this is  _ real. _

She is real, she’s his EJ all blonde hair and blue eyes and bounding heart, and he is hers, and there’s nothing that can take this away from them, not now, not ever.


End file.
